Will Schuesters Daughter
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: When Bella Swan's dad dies suddenly on duty and Renee isn't interested in taking her on. Bella runs away from Washington t find her biological dad to help her. As Bella goes into her senior year of high school in Lima she has settled into her new home. Bella's senior year will bring drama, love and friendship. As Bella sets her sights on her future can these relationships survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publically recognised characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Prologue

Bella took a deep breath as she prepared herself mentally to open the door to William McKinley high school. She couldn't believe she had done this. She had ditched the foster family they had placed her with, ran away and hunted him down to here. She knew there was no turning around now. And honestly even if she did, what would she have to go back to? She pushed the door and approached the main office.

"I'm looking for William Schuester," Bella said, getting the receptionists attention.

"He runs the Glee Club after school on Thursdays so he'll be down in the choir room. Turn left and go right to the end of the corridor. Take a right and it's the third door on the right."

"Thank you," Bella told her. She followed the directions the receptionist had given her. She found herself stood in a door way watching a group of teenagers sing and dance. Bella had to fight the urge to join I, as much as she loved both there was a reason why she was here. She spotted the only adult in the room, aside from the guys who were playing instruments. She eyed him for a moment, she wondered idly if she looked like him at all.

The song ended and they all began high fiving each other. The sound pulled Bella from her thoughts. Rachel looked over then and spotted Bella stood in the doorway. "Can we help you?" Rachel asked. Bella looked at Rachel, she couldn't help but notice how high her voice was.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Bella didn't pay much attention to the rest of them, her eyes fixed on him. Bella stepped into the room, stealing herself. "I'm looking for William Schuester."

"I'm Will," the teacher said, stepping forward. The Glee all started making their way back to their seats.

"I'm sorry for just turning up," Bella said walking further into the room. "But I just had to come find you..."

"Okay," Will said slowly.

Bella looked down at her hands before she met Mr Schuester's eyes again. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm your daughter."

Will dropped onto the piano stool in shock. Everyone in the room exchanged surprised looks. Bella couldn't take her eyes off Will. She hadn't intended for it to just come out like that, she'd panicked now she was here.

"I'm so sorry," Bella told him. "I didn't mean to just drop it on you like that. I mean, I had this whole speech planned out and..." She took breath and gathered her thoughts. "My father, Charlie, he told me about you. You are listed as my biological father on my birth certificate."

"Your mum is Renee Higginbotham?" Will asked but he already knew the answer, she was the only person it could be. Bella nodded. "Why didn't she tell you about me? Why did your father have to?"

"Oh, I've never met Renee. Well, I've met her obviously but she left before I even turned two. I guess being a mom wasn't for her. This is kind of why I'm here. Charlie passed away a few months ago, he was cop and he was shot on duty. The state tracked Renee down but she isn't interested, she turned them away. So I got sent to a foster family but they don't have room for me, it's temporary. I know I'm headed for a group home. I know how this ends for kids like me. I'm nearly seventeen. No couples wasn't to adopt teenagers, they want babies. So I'll get bounced around from foster families to group homes until I'm old enough to be out of the system. I had to try and find away to stop this happening. I honestly don't know exactly what I'm asking of you, but I'm alone and afraid, I have no family and no home anymore. I really need your help."

Will finally found his voice. "Your mother never told me she was pregnant," Will said. He needed Bella to know he was processing what she had told him.

"I know," Bella told him. "Charlie explained that the summer before my mum started her junior year her parents moved. When she realised she was pregnant she came back here to tell you but she always told Charlie that you had moved on. Your new girlfriend had seen her off and Renee hadn't put up much fight because she didn't want to disrupt your life. She met Charlie when she started her new school, he knew she was already pregnant but he fell for her anyway. Clearly Renee wasn't cut out to be a mum because as soon as she graduated she took off. I was a little over a year old, I have no memory of her. Charlie raised me."

"Terri? She stopped Renee from telling me about you?" Will demanded, he stood up and started pacing. He didn't think he ex wife could sink any lower but clearly she had been manipulating Will's life for longer than he had realised. She'd robbed him of the chance to watch his daughter grow up. Crap, he had a daughter. He turned and looked at Bella's wide eyes. His eyes, she had his eyes. Well as caught of guard as he was by all this it was his chance to put it right. "Okay, well there is no way you can back. You need something more stable than a foster family. You'll stay with me but we have to do this legally. I'll need to contact the authorities from the state your from to let them know where you are and find out how I go about this. Where are you from?"

"Washington," Bella told him.

"Washington?" Will asked surprised. "That's all the way across the country."

"I really needed to find you," Bella said with a smile.

"Come on, Isabella," Will said. "We need to get this sorted."

"Bella," she told him. "I prefer Bella."

Will nodded and smiled before turning to his students. "You're dismissed for today. We'll find time to make this up."

Will quickly led Bella from the room and towards his car. The members of the Glee club all remained where they were stunned. "Okay, what just happened?" Kurt asked breaking the silence as they all stared at the doorway.

"I think we just met Mr Schue's daughter," Puck stated.

* * *

Authors note. So this is a new idea I have been thinking about. I will pull my head and finish my other stories once I get this idea out of my head. I'll focus on the Lost boys/ twilight ones first because they are the ones I get the most messages about. Thanks, Violet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publically recognised characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror again. "Are you sure I can do this?" Bella asked quietly.

Will came around the corner and met Bella's eyes in her reflection. "I'm sure," Will said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You've been here a month now. We've got everything rollng for the adoption. You're all enrolled at school. I think you are ready."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly, turning to hug him. "Not just for having this confidence in me but for taking me in. I know I caught you off guard when I just turned up."

"You don't have to thank me," Will told her. "I'm your dad, this is the least I could do. I missed out on most of your life."

Bella smiled at hugged him tightly. She was still not sure what she was supposed to call him. Will seemed wrong but she just wasn't sure she was ready to call him dad yet. Emma came round the corner at that moment. "Are we ready?" she asked the pair.

Emma had easily accepted Bella when Will had told her about his daughter. They all made their way out of their apartment and into the car. Bella took a deep breath as she sat in the back seat. Her first day at a new school. She was nervous. When they pulled up students were milling around outside. No one except the glee club and a few members of staff knew Will had a daughter. Bella studiously ignored the stares as Will walked her to the office.

Bella's first day was uneventful. She auditioned for Glee club after school. It took some persuading by her dad. Will had watched on in horror as Puck had attempted to hit her. Horror had slipped into amusement as Bella rejected him and stalked over to him. Will had immediately swept her out of the room. The guys had chuckle at Puck's stunned expression. No one had ever turned Puck down. Not even Berry and she'd been all into Finn at the time. Puck smirked. This wasn't over.

Puck relentlessly pursued Bella. She found notes in her locker. He sang her about four songs in glee, which had totally worked for him in the past. As the weeks passed and Puck continued to pursue her Bella began to wonder if what she had heard about Puck was true. He seemed steady in his interest in her.

* * *

Will and Bella's court date came six weeks after Bella's first day at McKinley. They sat with Emma in the court house waitig anxiously. Two hours later she realised all that anxiety had been for nothing. When the walked out into the foyer all the Glee club was waiting. Bell removed herself from Will and Emma's arm and headed straight for Artie. She leaned down and hugged the guy who was quickly becoming her best friend. "We won," she said. "I get to stay."

Everyone cheered. Bella was passed around for hugs. She ended up in Puck's arms as they headed out when everyone decided they should celebrate. Puck slowed holding Bella back with him. Will paused and turned. Emma tugged him away to give Puck and Bella some privacy. "Have you thought anymore about us?"

"Us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Puck said. "I know what people have told you about me, and I'm not gonna lie most of it is true. But you should know I ain't that guy anymore. I had a steady girlfriend last year, and she dumped me not the other way around. I could have gone back to how I was before. I really like you and i'd like to take you a date, like a proper date."

"Okay," Bella said.

Puck opened his mouth and then what she had said registered. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I kiss you now?" Puck asked.

"You like pushing your luck, don't you?"

"Always," Puck said smirking. Bella stepped closer, she raised up on her tip toes. Puck lowered his head to meet hers. Bella pulled back after a moment. Puck slipped his hands around her waist and held her there. Puck lowered his head again.

They were in the same position when Santana came back round the corner a few minutes later to get them. "Come on, love birds. Stop getting it on in public and let's go."

They pulled part grinning at the Latina. Bella set off the exit, Puck fell into step beside her and linked his fingers with hers holding her hand.

* * *

Puck took Bella on their first date that weekend. He'd contemplated Breadstix but he decided he wanted to do something special with Bella. They drove up into the hills above Lima, ate a picnic that Puck's mum helped him pack before they watched the sun set together. Bella thinks she started falling for Puck that night.

Bella and Puck made their relationship official three weeks later. Will wasn't overly pleased but he knew how far Puck had come. He still took Bella to see a doctor and got her on birth control anyway.

* * *

Bella, Will and Emma were lounging around in their pj's one Saturday morning when Bella decided that this was a good a time as any to bring up what she wanted to talk about. Regionals were only a week away but she didn't think she could wait any longer. Bella sat forward and turned to look at them. "Will, Emma there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Will muted the TV and they both turned to look at her. "I want to change my last name to Schuester. I feel like part of a family with you guys, and I know you've legally adopted me but this would just feel like making it official, you know?"

"Bella, I'd be thrilled for you to take my last my name."

"You guys will be getting married soon and like I said we are like a family. What I am trying to ask is would it be okay for me to call you guys mom and dad?"

Will already knew his answer but he looked to Emma. "Of course, yes," Emma said. Bella smiled leaned over to hug them.

"I love you guys," Bella said.

"We love you too," Will said.

* * *

As Will watched Puck and Bella's relationship progress he thought it might be time to have the safe sex talk with Bella, but no matter how many times he tried to prepare himself for that conversation he couldn't do it. After overhearing a conversation some of Glee kids were having one day he realised they needed some help as well. He ended up roping Holly into helping as she was back in town for a while.

"Sexy," Will said turning round after writing the word on the board in glee club. Bella looked at him wide eyed from her seat beside Puck.

"I really hope that is not one of the requirements for regionals," Santana said. "Because with Berry in those tights we don't stand a chance."

"No, this isn't about regionals," Will said. "I'm less worried about that right now and more worried about the fact that it's become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to understanding the- the, uh- the intricacies of adult relationships."

"Oh, dear God no," Bella muttered making Puck smirk. A few people in the room chuckled at Mr Schuester.

"Yeah, anyways. Along with preparing for our regional next week, I want to spend them week educating ourselves about some of these intricacies." Artie looked sideways at Bella trying not to laugh.

"Is this the appropriate form for that?" Rachel asked.

"Look, whenever we had, uh, issues in the past that are on our minds or giving us problems it's always helped to sing about it," Mr Schue said. Puck shook his head, smirking. "So this week I have invited a special guest: Miss Holliday."

Holly Holliday walked in dressed all in leather and everyone cheered. "Hola, clase," Holly said.

"Oh no, it's the salad lady," Mercedes muttered.

"Okay. So, Sex," Holly began. Will looked up shocked she was just hopping right into it. "It's just like hugging, only wetter."

"Yeah, it is," Artie agreed.

"So, let's start with the basics. Finn? Is it true you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

"I have always been dubious," Finn admitted. Will brought his hand down on the piano on the high notes.

"And Brittany, you think that storks bring babies?" Holly asked.

"I get my information from Woody Woodpecker cartoons," Brittany told her. Will brought his elbow down on the low notes in response to that.

"Well, that's all gonna end right here, right now," Holly said. "Because today, we are gonna get under the covers, all together and get the ditty on the dirty."

"I'm so turned on right now," Puck said. An hysterical laugh escaped from Bella's throat and she hit her boyfriend on the arm. Puck smirked down at Bella and slung his arm her shoulders.

"What about those of us who choose to remain celibate?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well, I admire you," Holly told her. "Although I think you're naïve and possibly frigid, I do admire your choice."

Will sensed a rant coming from Rachel so he stood up then. "I think this might be good time for a song," he suggested.

"Oh, yes. Okay," Holly agreed. "Rule number one. Every intimate encounter you're ever gonna have in your life is gonna start with a touch. Hit it."

Will watched Holly start singing his eyes wide. They got even wider when Holly had Santana and Bella up dancing with her. Puck smirked at the sight of his girlfriend bent backwards over the chair. That disappeared when he clocked the look Will was giving him. Will had never been happier for a song to end. Clearly get Holly in to help, while entertaining, wasn't entirely productive. He didn't want Bella to think he was giving her permission to have sex.

* * *

A week later after they had won regionals, with Emma at his side, they sat down and had the conversation with Bella that he had been avoiding.

Their first Christmas as a family came and went. Will and Emma finally set a date for their wedding. Bella had never been happier. She had a loving family and a caring boyfriend. Part of that changed one day about six weeks before Nationals. Bella was walking down the hallway with her hand in Pucks and they approached their friends. "What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked.

"Our plans for after graduation," Rachel answered.

That night Bella went home and thought about Puck. She loved him and she knew he loved her but he was graduating in two months.

* * *

The next afternoon while Puck was over at Finn's, Bella made the trip to Arties house. "Are you okay, Bella?" Artie asked. He'd noticed something was on his friends mind for the last couple of days.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Puck," Bella told Artie. Artie looked at her shocked.

"What? Why?" he asked. "Is something wrong between you two?"

"No, things have been great. But yesterday everyone was talking about what they are doing after graduation. Puck mentioned LA. I love him, Artie, I really do and that is why I am thinking about this. He deserves to go off and do whatever it is he wants to do next once he graduates. I don't want to be something that is anchoring him here just because I can't leave and holding him back."

"Have you talked to Puck about this?" Artie asked.

"No, he'll only try to talk me out of it. It's the right thing to do, Artie. If me and Puck are meant to be then we will find our way back to each other."

"For what it's worth Bells, what you're doing is very mature and it probably is the best thing for you and Puck." Bella sat and cried once she had made her decision while Artie comforted her.

* * *

Puck came round to Will's apartment on the Sunday night only to find Bella waiting for him down on the sidewalk. "Is everything okay?" Puck asked as he looked at Bella's expression.

"Can we walk?" Bella's asked. Puck nodded and took Bella's hand leading her down the block. Bella's almost choked as she tried not cry at the realisation that this would be the last time they'd do that. They found themselves sat on a bench in a park just two blocks from Bella's home.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked. Bella turned to Puck.

"You know I love you-"

"I love you, too," Puck told her.

"I love you so much that it's made this the hardest decision I have ever had to make. You will be graduating in just over a month and moving on to the next chapter on of your life. Me, I still have my senior year ahead of me."

"Where are you going with this?" Puck questioned but the sinking feeling in his stomach told him he already knew.

"We have to be mature about this. I will always love you Puck, you are my first love. But long distance relationships don't work for a reason, neither person really gets what they need," Bella said, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"Then I'll stay," Puck argued.

"No," Bella said. "No, you won't. I've not known you long but you have always talked about getting out of here, about not wanting to be a Lima loser. I'm not going to be the thing that holds you back." Bella could see the tears in his eyes. "I know I'll still see you around school but once I walk away tonight things will be different. Know I will miss you when you are gone."

Bella leaned forward and Puck met her halfway as they kissed one last time. Bella closed her eyes and stood up walking away without looking back. She knew if she did she wouldn't have the strength not to go back to him. Bella crumbled in her fathers arms when she returned home.

Bella didn't go to school for the next week. She wasn't ready to see him yet. Word spread through glee and school about Puck and Bella's break up, everyone who knew them was shocked.

* * *

The Glee Club won at Nationals that year and Bella cheered extra loud when Puck got his diploma at graduation. Bella stood next to Puck on the platform as they waved Rachel off to New York. A week later Bella stood beside Puck's mum as they watched him load the last few boxes into his truck. Puck hugged his mum an then embraced a crying Bella. He smiled and waved at the two most important women in his life as he pulled away. Bella knew she had made the right choice, she also knew it would take a while for her heart to catch up with her mind.

That summer was long. Bella missed Puck every minute, but somewhere in between movies at Artie's and one of Brittany's many pool parties Bella found it was easier for people to distract her. She realised she could get over this, she would get over this.

* * *

A/N: A few people mentioned that the time hop was confusing espcially since I'd involved a relationship with Puck and not written anything about it. This is an over view of Bella's first months in Lima. It was something I worked up quickly, I may come back later and add more in or alter it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publically recognised characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jacob Ben Israel was making his way down the halls on Mckinley videoing his latest blog update. It had somehow become a bizarre tradition for him to randomly interview the members of Glee. Now though it was as national champions. "What's up, blogosphere?" Jacob said into the camera. "Jacob Ben Israel here, back on the street with an exclusive look at McKinley's newest celebrities, the New Directions! Artie Abrams, lunch room sources tell me you've been sitting with the Cheerios!"

Artie smirked. "Well I'm usually seen sitting," Artie joked. Jacob looked at the camera but didn't laugh at Artie's attempt at humour. "But, yes, and I can tell you it's great to finally be popular. National champs, baby! Whoo!"

"Sam Evans," Jacob said as he approached the former football player who was leaning against the lockers giving a couple of girls his autograph. "From hobo stripper to glee club celebrity. How does it feel?"

"Awesome, and about time," Sam responded.

"I never thought I'd have a freshman for a personal assistant," Tina said. Tina frowned at the banana she was handed and tossed it to the floor. "This isn't organic!" The terrified girl picked it up and scrambled away.

"Wow, see you next Tina," Jacob said.

"Bella Schuester," Jacob said as he approached. "Is it true you're still broken hearted about a certain bad boy who is no longer in Lima?"

"Do you mean Puck? Are people actually still talking about that?"

"Well, yeah. Next to Rachel and Finn you two were one of glees it couples."

"Puck and I broke up like a month before he graduated. I'm not exactly pining after him, he was my best friend though and yeah I miss him."

"Do Taylor Lautner again," one of the giggling girls requested of Sam.

"Bella, I love you and I'm a werewolf," Sam said into the microphone. All the girls broke into a fresh round of giggles.

"Is it true you broke up with Mike Chang a week after tattooing 'Mike Chang forever' on your hip because the long distance thing was too hard?" He put his arm around her as he spoke.

"Um, okay," Tina said removing his hand and stopping. "I still love him, and we're still friends. And I changed my tattoo to 'make change forever. Change is good."

"They said Rachel Berry was the groups undisputed star," Jacob said as he approached Artie, Tina, Brittany, Blaine and Bella. "So, really, the only question is: Which one of you is the new Rachel?"

"I am," Tina, Blaine and Brittany all said at the same time. Artie and Bella shared an amused look at their friends.

"Glee!" Mr Schuester yelled as he walked into the choir room. The glee club, which now only had eight members after people had graduated, all cheered. "We are coming off of a National Championship, but it's time to look forward. And thanks to Glee now being the coolest club in the school this shouldn't be a problem." Will thought back to how he had nearly trampled when he had posted the sign up sheet. "Yes, we've lost some big voices, but we still have some huge ones in here and I promise to do everything I can to replace the ones that we lost. And on that note, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member: MVP of last year's nationals, Wade 'Unique' Adams."

Everyone cheered except Tina, Brittany and Blaine. "That's a great hair cut, Mercedes. I thought you graduated," Brittany said. Most of the people in the room ignored but Bella turned to look at the slightly ditzy blonde kindly.

"That's not Mercedes, Britt," Bella told her.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Pretty sure," Bella said before turning back around. Bella tried to look out for Brittany now Santana was gone. She kind of lived in her own world and someone needed to.

"I wanted to be somewhere where different was celebrated," Wade told the room as he stood beside Mr Schuester.

"We are so excited to have you," Mr Schuester told Wade. He began clapping and again everyone followed suit but Tina, Blaine and Brittany. "Guys, where's love?"

"I think Wade is great," Blaine said. "But the competition to be the new Rachel is already intense. The last thing we need is one more contender."

"The New Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked. His eyes skipped over them and landed on Bella.

"Don't look at me, dad," she said holding her hands up. "I don't have anything to do with this."

"Every glee club needs a star performer," Tina told Mr Schue. "Rachel was that, and now that she is gone many of us want the job."

"Okay, we don't win with stars. We win as a team," Mr Schuester told them. "One that supports it's new members. Now I don't want to here any of this 'New Rachel' stuff, okay? Have a seat Wade."

Wade took the open seat next to Blaine. Bella was sat on the other side of Artie. The two looked across at Blaine who was slumped in his chair a little scowling. "Make no mistake: Unique will be the new Rachel."

Artie grinned. "I think Wade will fit in great around here," Artie told her. Bella nodded in agreement and looked back at Blaine and Wade who were glaring at each other. Bell's eyes drifted passed them to Joe who was smiling at her. Bella smiled back before Brittany and Tine leaning forward drew her eyes away.

"We settle this on our own then," Blaine said. "Thunderdome style. 5 o'clock in the auditorium." Bella and Artie shared an uneasy look. This wasn't good.

"So, here are the rules," Tina said as she faced Blaine, Wade, Brittany and Artie. "We perform the song for Artie, he makes his choice. We go to Mr Schue as a group and tell him who the new lead soloist is. Hopefully it'll be me because that is what Rachel wanted."

"Though I am uncomfortable doing this behind Mr Schue's back, and I have no doubt when Bella finds out she'll kick my ass wheelchair or not, I am a director. Therefore I never pass up on an opportunity to judge people," Artie said.

"What song are we singing?" Wade asked.

"What Rachel would sing if she were here," Tina told him. "The song of the summer, 'Call Me Maybe."

"Yes," Brittany said happily.

"Do you need time to prepare?" Tina questioned Wade.

"I can sing any song, any time. Just press play and get back," Wade said.

As the song ended with the four teenagers on stage practically pushing each other around they all looked to Artie. "So, Artie, who is the new Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"So, how is Puck?" Blaine asked Bella as they sat in the Lima Bean where Kurt now worked.

"We haven't talked a great deal since he left. I know us breaking up wasn't what he wanted but it was the best thing. He seems happy in LA. I do miss him though. Artie has been awesome, he's put up with so much of my moping over the summer."

"Here's an extra hot soy latte for him and a no-chocolate for her," Kurt said placing their drinks down and dropping into an empty seat at their table. "I can't wait until Friday."

Bella and Blaine exchanged confused looks. "Why?" Blaine asked.

"Glee club auditions," Kurt said as if it was obvious.

"That sounds like fun," Bella said and Kurts face dropped a little bit.

"Pretty nice," Blaine stated in the same tone as Bella.

"Is it depressing that I'm more excited about it than either of you?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," Bella answered honestly at the same time as Blaine spoke.

"No, not at all." Blaine looked down at his drink. "No, it's-"

"Excuse me," Kitty Wilde said from a another table flagging Kurt across. "Garcon?" Kurt looked from Blaine to Bella and stood approaching the table to see what she wanted. "My Ice latte is too cold."

"It's an ice latte," Kurt told her.

"It's an ice latte that's too cold," Kitty insisted. "I'm gonna need you to make me a new one." The guys sat with her laughed. Kurt turned to look at Blaine just he turned away to face Bella. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt," his manager called. "You need to refill the biscotti barrel every fifteen minutes."

"Coming," Kurt said to his manager. He turned to look at the door as Blaine and Bella were heading for it. Blaine waved and Bella nodded in his direction before they headed through it. Kurt turned back to Kitty. "I'll be right back with your latte."

"You've had enough time," Tina told Artie as they sat at the lunch table. Artie looked hesitantly sideways at Bella. He had been right about her reaction When Bella found out Artie was involved she gone mental. In the end she'd said she wanted no part in it and that if she got in trouble with her dad for it she'd reconsider kicking his ass. Most people wouldn't talk to Artie like that, scared of saying the wrong thing. But somehow Bella saw Artie not his chair. "So who is it?"

"You can't rush the casting process. My genius needs it's dream time," Artie said.

"You guys are the glee club, right?" Marley asked stopping at their table. "Hi, I'm gonna try out. I'm a sophomore. My name is Marley."

"Okay, well, lot's of competition. Good luck to you," Tina said in a dismissive tone.

"Tina!" Bella exclaimed. Marley forced a smile and walked away sitting one table over.

"Unique offers her greetings and salutations," Wade said sitting down.

"Wade you can't wear that make up and stuff in here," Sam told him. Bella frowned at her friends. "You have to know how this stuff works. It's like Game of Thrones."

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "The peace between us and the truly popular kids is weak. Winter is coming. It's not gonna take much for us to get smacked down to the bottom again."

"Maybe you should just save Unique for performances and be Wade the rest of the time, hmm?" Blaine suggested.

Wade looked genuinely hurt and it pissed Bella off. "All right, i'll go take off my face," Wade said. Bella watched him pick up his tray and leave.

Bella stood abruptly, drawing the gazes of the rest of the table. "I can't believe any of you. Tina you were so rude to that girl simply because you think she'll be more competition for a title, while idiotic, you definitely don't deserve. And what just went down with Wade? He transferred here so he could be who he is and not some prop for a show choir. You're all so obsessed with popularity and who is the 'new Rachel' that I'm not sure any of you remember what this club is about. It used to be a place where it was okay to be different."

With that Bella grabbed her tray and dumped the contents in the before she set off in search of Wade.

Bella caught up with Wade just as he stepped into the boys toilets. Bella looked up and down the corridor before she walked in behind him. "Bella?" Wade said in shock. "Should you be in here?"

"Probably not," Bella said. "My dad won't be happy if he finds out but maybe he'll give me a chance to explain there was extenuating circumstances." Wade smiled sadly and pulled out a wipe to start cleaning off his make up. "Don't." Bella stepped forward and gently took his arm lowering it. "This who you are. I know the guys back there were harsh but they're clinging on to the fact that Glee club has finally got some recognition. Hopefully it won't take long for them to realise how superficial they're being. Just hang in there."

"You think I can?"

"No doubt," Bella told him as they left the bathroom. "And if you ever doubt it, come find me. I got your back." Wade smiled gratefully as they walked down the corridor away from the lunch hall.

Bella was still not happy with the rest of the glee seniors when they all met in the auditorium for auditions. Will could sense the tension between his daughter and her friends. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Okay, lets get started," Mr Schuester said. Kurt smiled and reached over starting the video camera.

"And remember guys, we are looking for superstars," Kurt told them.

"Hi, I'm stoner Brett," Brett introduced himself as she stood in the middle of the stage. "This is buster's 'Gettin' hot'."

They watched Brett's audition a little stunned. Tina twitched uncomfortably as Brittany danced along next to her. Mr Schuester looked down disappointed. He hoped this was not the level they had to expect from auditions.

"De'Wanda Umber," the next girl introduced herself. They all watched her dance awkwardly around the stage. She knew she was auditioning for a show choir, right?

"Are there words to this to this song?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"She gotta go," Wade stated.

"Hello, sir," Mr Shue said to the kid stood on stage. "What's your name?"

"Jake," he answered.

"You got a last name Jake?"

"Uh, just Jake," Jake told them after hesitating.

"Okay, well show us what you got 'just Jake," Mr Shuester said.

Bella smiled over at her dad and Artie when Jake had started singing. He was good. "He is so sexy," Sugar said. Tina grinned over at Sugar and nodded.

"No, he's not," Sam said sound a little sullen.

"Yes, he is," Wade agreed with Sugar. The two girls shared a smile.

They all smiled as they watched him. Mr Schuester looked pleased, it seemed they had found their first new member. "Okay, Jake. Thank you," Mr Schue said holding his hand up. Jake continued singing for a few moment not hearing Mr Schuester but then the music cut off. Jake looked up confused.

"Don't- I don't get to finish?" Jake asked.

"We have got a lot of people to see," Mr Schuester told him.

"But I've been practicing," Jake protested.

"We've seen enough," Will said kindly. "Thank you." Jake stepped back away from the edge of the stage and the microphone looking annoyed. He approached one of the band and grabbed the music stand she was using, tossing it across the stage. They all looked at him shocked.

"That's rude and unacceptable," Kurt told Jake.

"Kurt, I'll handle this," Mr Schuester said standing him. "Jake, come on, man. Why don't you pick up the music stand?" Jake scoffed at Will's attempt to give him a chance to actually get into the club. He bowed and walked off the stage.

"Next," Kurt called out Mr Schue sat back down.


End file.
